Jessica and Zack Ryder
Jessica and Zack Sr. are the parents of Zack Ryder Jr. and Samantha Ryder. Creators note it is actually unknown about Ryder's parents so I decided to make my own version~ I hope they're okay and only people in my fanon can use these two. Any hate comments will be ignored. Appearances Jessica Jessica has white skin with shoulder length light brown hair. She has blue eyes and is known to wear a green button up shirt with a belt and blue jeans, along with her black cowgirl boots. From time to time she also wears a cowgirl hat. Zack Sr. He is known to wear a police uniform, and he has brown eyes and dark brown hair. His skin is similar to Ryder's. He also wears brown boots with his uniform. Personalities Jessica Jessica is a total tomboy always getting now and dirty to take care of the farm, and she's always there to help. She's kindhearted and will always to her best. She's a bit hardheaded as well and isn't afraid to speak her mind either. She is very hand with tools and creating gadgets as well. Every once and a while she will tend to act like a little kid and give a cute pout, but she seems to only do it to Zack or her own parents. Zack Sr. Somewhat of an active officer, he will always be sure Adventure Bay is safe. He always patrolled town and never gave up on a chase. He's stubborn and won't relax until the job is done. He too likes to experiment with gadgets too. He can easily pick Jessica up and that's what he does to sometime get her away from something she's really tempted to do. How they met/Bio It was a stormy night and Jessica had been out riding her horse down the dirt road. A clap of lightning though had startled the horse and she bucked Jessica off before running off herself. Having fallen in a mud puddle Jessica was cold, but continued to make her way home, knowing her horse would find its way back when hungry. During the time Zack was doing the last of his patrol down said road and saw a figure walking before he pulled over and saw Jessica. He rolled down the window asking her if she wanted a ride. Jessica being as stubborn as she was said she could handle it and continued to make her way down the darkening path. Zack followed her in his car. He soon couldn't take it before pulling over and he got out walking to her and picking her up bridal style. Jessica tried to put up some of a fight, but he stuck her in the back of his patrol car. Jessica had just pouted and crossed her arms over her chest not happy with what he had done with her. He only chuckled before driving her the rest of the way home. Jessica eventually was grateful that he helped her and told him where she lived. When he pulled over, he helped her into the house before seeing some funny trinkets and he got excited asking Jessica what they were. Jessica didn't know he would be into this stuff as she was and she mentioned what she was doing with some of them. He talked with her about how he was a creator/inventor too and was coming up with gadgets to help with some of the K9 Squads back at the police station, from then on the two grew closer and closer working together on new technology to help K9s that would help with trouble around the world. As years went on they had a little baby girl naming her Samantha or Sam for short she was around 10 when Ryder was first born. Jessica had taken Sam to SnowPort and the girl fell in love in the snow. She adopted Goliath and together with her parents help they started the SNOW Patrol As time went on the two adopted Chief and Brooke. First adopting Chief then Brooke once they saw how the two got along and also Brooke's young pup Fletcher was added to the family. Ryder was about 11 almost 12 when Chase was born then Harper. Jessica and Zack helped Ryder with the development of the PAW Patrol like they had helped Sam with the SNOW Patrol. Stories By me: Pups and the Family Christmas By others: Collaborations: Trivia *Jessica has a signature pout that she uses when she doesn't get her way *Jess is into sewing and often has made costumes for the pups that live at the house like Fletcher when he was young, Chase, and little Harper, even Harper's pups once they're born *Jess often takes Brooke out and they show in competitions like the Puptacular or other contests *Jess spoils a lot of the pups and she enjoys taking pictures of them even in the costumes she's made for them *Zack gets annoyed with all the pup toys and clothes, but once Jessica gives him the pout and puppy eyes he caves in Gallery Category:Past Generation Category:Parents Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Character by 258Raindrop Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mother Category:Past Gen Category:Father Category:Males Category:Ryder's Family Category:Police Category:Rancher Category:Inventors Category:Friendly Characters Category:Humans Category:Girl